5 Cosas que le gustan de Mikasa y nunca admitirá
by Miss Wong
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que a Eren siempre le llamaron la atención sobre Mikasa. Ciertas cosas que Eren no admitiría decir ante nadie y, probablemente, se llevaría a la tumba. Oneshoot. Eremika.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Hay ciertas cosas que a Eren siempre le llamaron la atención sobre Mikasa. Ciertas cosas que Eren no admitiría decir ante nadie y, probablemente, se llevaría a la tumba. Oneshoot. Eremika.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Cosas que le gustan de Mikasa y nunca admitirá.<strong>

_**—o—**_

Hay ciertas cosas que a Eren siempre le llamaron la atención sobre Mikasa. Ciertas cosas que Eren no admitiría decir ante nadie y, probablemente, se llevaría a la tumba.

**I. Su cabello.**

Cuando eran pequeños y Armin se reunía con ellos para leerles las fascinantes historias de ese libro tan peculiar que cargaba consigo a todas partes, llamado _Mundo Exterior,_ Eren aprovechaba la concentración de Mikasa y tomaba entre sus dedos uno de sus largos mechones azabache que caían desde su cabeza, y jugaba con su cabello una y otra vez; especialmente cuando alguna de las historias de ese libro se tornaban algo aburridas.

A Mikasa no parecía importarle, ni siquiera se volteaba a verle cuando lo hacía, aunque Eren podía divisar cierta ráfaga de nerviosismo. Pero a él poco le importaba.

Y es que su cabello era realmente precioso. Su madre también tenía un bonito cabello e igual de oscuro que el de Mikasa, pero no poseía su brillo y suavidad. A Eren le sorprendía que con el pasar de los años conservara el mismo estado impecable, incluso después de habérselo cortado.

Aunque ahora, con diecisiete años, Eren jamás se atrevería a jugar de nuevo con él de esa manera, especialmente frente a Armin o cualquiera de sus compañeros, sería realmente vergonzoso y podría malinterpretarse. Por esa razón, utilizaba una táctica poco apropiada, pero que le permitía volver a sentir esa brillante melena en sus manos otra vez.

Frunce el ceño, fingiendo mal humor y recorre sus dedos fugazmente sobre su cabello, para apartarlos con la misma rapidez.

—Oye, Mikasa, ¿no crees que tu cabello ha crecido demasiado ya? Córtalo, no te queda bien.

**II. Su voz.**

Mikasa es una muchacha de pocas palabras, todos en el cuartel lo saben. Lo es incluso con sus dos mejores amigos. La mayoría de las veces son Armin y Eren quienes llevan las riendas de la conversación, Mikasa permanece callada oyendo lo que dicen y solo interviene para dar su opinión en algo en concreto, para regañar a Eren o darle la razón a Armin. Pero Eren conoce muy bien el tono de su voz, la forma en la que pronuncia las palabras. Y le agrada.

No sabe por qué. Pero su voz es cálida, no se oye chillona como la de Armin o escandalosa como la suya propia, sino que es suave, baja y melodiosa. Solo alza el tono cada vez que discute con Eren, insistiendo con aquél estúpido monólogo de protegerlo y miles de cosas más que Eren se harta de oír, pero cuando regresa a ser ella de nuevo, Eren calla.

Calla y escucha (en silencio) la voz de Mikasa intercambiándose con la de Armin, ahí bajo la sombra de un árbol después de un largo día de entrenamiento. Ella le da consejos sobre cómo mantener el equilibrio con el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, pero a Eren no le importa el tema de conversación. Cierra los ojos, suspirando y se detiene a oír la melodía de su voz que lo arroya como el (desconocido, inédito, inalcanzable) sonido del mar, el sonido de las olas chocando entre ellas una y otra vez.

Y aunque Eren jamás ha visto el mar ni oído su sonido, a pesar de que Armin admita que la música de las olas al chocar debe ser magnífico, Eren sabe que no hay en todo el mundo otro sonido más precioso que la voz de Mikasa.

**III. Sus manos.**

Eren tiene cicatrices.

No sabe cómo llegan a parar ahí, de repente, cada vez que se quita la camiseta frente a un espejo luego de un tedioso día de expedición con la Legión del Reconocimiento. Pero allí están, sobre su espalda, inmutables, horrorosas, recordándole la monstruosidad que hay en él.

También están las cicatrices de sus manos, la marca de sus dientes que penetran en su piel con fuerza, rompiendo la carne y haciéndole gemir de dolor. Se desvanecen con el tiempo, pero Mikasa insiste en curarlas, en intentar vendarlas, aunque Eren se queje.

Entonces ella se sienta frente a él y toma sus manos entre las suyas, desliza la yema de sus dedos sobre la herida con tanta delicadeza que Eren ni siquiera siente dolor. Toma una venda y cubre la herida con lentitud, para protegerla mejor.

Y Eren se quiebra, se desmorona, porque las manos de Mikasa son tan suaves como solían serlos las de su madre. Lo sostienen como si se tratara de algo valioso, algo que debe cuidar porque si se rompe el mundo caería a sus pies. Y Eren sabe cuán importante es para ella. Por esa razón calla y no dice nada cuando sus manos lo tocan, tampoco protesta cuando al terminar de vendar sus herida, Mikasa deposita un tierno beso sobre su mano, como si aquel simple gesto fuera a acelerar la cicatrización.

El eterno recuerdo de su madre vive en ella. Por esa razón evita mirarla la mayoría de las veces. Porque duele, duele demasiado.

—Gracias —susurra. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

**IV. Su docilidad.**

—Soy yo, ¿o a caso nos están alimentando cada vez menos?

El comentario de Eren hace que Mikasa aparte —por primera vez en todo el rato— la vista de su plato de comida, el cual no luce tan abundante como de costumbre. Armin asiente, como siempre, nunca parece querer desafiar el criterio de su mejor amigo, pero ambos saben que Mikasa es terca y Eren no debió soltar aquel comentario en presencia de su hermana.

—Ten, come —sugiere, ofreciéndole el trozo de pan que tenía en su plato.

Pero Eren no hace caso, se enfada, como la mayoría de las veces. Aparta el pan y lo regresa al plato de Mikasa, manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

—No empieces. Yo ya tengo el mío, come tu propia comida.

Crack. Algo, en silencio, parece romperse, aunque Eren no escucha el sonido.

—Pero-

—Sí —interrumpe Eren, dejando su vaso de agua sobre la mesa con algo de brusquedad—. Ya se lo que dirás, así que mejor trágate tus palabras, Mikasa. No voy a morir tan fácilmente, no podría morir ni aunque me mataran. Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Seré fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier idiota de este lugar.

—Eren...

Incluso Armin comienza a notar la impaciencia de su mejor amigo, y la mirada amarga de Mikasa. Pero Eren no se detiene.

—Te he dicho que seré más fuerte que cualquier idiota de este lugar, y cuando lo sea, pondré el pan sobre nuestra mesa y ya no tendremos que pasar hambre otra vez. Y después de que derrotemos a todos los titanes, yo-

Entonces Mikasa lo mira en silencio y Eren continúa hablando, entusiasmado y enfadado, mientras promete miles de hazañas que tal vez nunca va a cumplir (él sabe que no es el mejor soldado, sin embargo jura y promete y afirma, con total convicción, que salvará la humanidad, que los protegerá a ambos, que no es un niño y miles de cosas más).

Su total convicción para un futuro tan incierto la hacen soltar un suave suspiro, es demasiado terco y no va a cambiar de opinión, pero eso no es un problema para Mikasa. Porque sabía que, no importa lo que sucediera, ella lo seguiría a cualquier parte.

Eren sigue hablando y, cuando termina, la observa con irritación, esperando que ella esté de acuerdo con todo su monólogo. Con un suspiro, ella asiente, resignada.

—Vale.

**V. Cómo lo mira.**

Hay noches en las que Eren llora en sueños mientras una horrible secuencia de imágenes sin sentido lo rodean. Su madre sonriendo, cantando alguna canción mientras prepara su cena favorita. Su padre, trayendo aquellos dulces que tanto le gustan y entregándole una llave misteriosa, indicándole que pase lo que pase tiene que ir a ese sótano cuanto antes.

Entonces Eren despierta (agitado, confundido, quebrantado) en medio de la oscuridad. Las lágrimas inundan sus mejillas porque las dos únicas personas más importantes de su vida ya no están con él. De pequeño, innumerables veces soñó con la muerte de sus padres. Solía despertar agitado, atemorizado, y su corazón se calmaba al comprender que solo había sido una pesadilla, que al abandonar su habitación su madre estaría allí, limpiando, preparando su almuerzo favorito y que su padre se despediría de ella con un cálido beso para después irse a trabajar.

Pero esa sensación de calma desaparece. Su madre está muerta y hace cinco años que no tiene noticias de su padre. Su pecho se contrae con fuerza, quemando todo a su paso. ¿Cuándo todo cambió así? ¿Desde cuándo Eren se quedó tan solo?

—Eren.

Entonces una voz interrumpe sus amargos pensamientos y él levanta la mirada y ve a Mikasa sentada al borde de su cama, observándolo con preocupación. Y Eren ve en su mirada lágrimas contenidas, porque no es consciente de todo el sufrimiento que Mikasa siente por él y que con sus ojos lo único que intenta es decirle que está allí, que no se marchará aunque él lo desee y que no lo hará nunca porque no puede estar lejos de él, porque lo adora más allá del peligro y de la muerte y del odio y que lo único que desea es estar a su lado. Es lo único que quiere.

(Pero Eren no lo sabe).

Ella toma su mano porque sabe que tuvo otra pesadilla, sabe que ha tenido demasiadas y lo único que desea es quitárselas, arrancarlas y desear ser ella quien esté pasando por todo esto.

(Siempre ella, nunca él).

Y Eren quiere llorar, pero se niega a hacerlo frente a ella, se prohíbe a sí mismo demostrar cualquier signo de debilidad frente a Mikasa porque no desea provocar la lástima de nadie.

(Él es fuerte. Puede ser más fuerte que ella. Él puede, él puede).

Pero no esa noche.

—Eren... estoy aquí.

Entones ella lo abraza y Eren se quiebra y se desvanece, porque todo aquello es demasiado para él. (La traición de Annie, Bertholdt y Reiner, la muerte de Marco y todo el escuadrón de Levi, la desaparición de su padre, la muerte de su madre). Y aunque las heridas en su mano pueden curarse solas, las de su corazón tardan en cicatrizar, tardan demasiado y no puede curarse solo. No puede. Es débil. Un inútil. No puede.

En otro momento habría rechazado su abrazo, quejándose de sus exageradas atenciones. Pero nadie está mirando, no hay nadie allí excepto ellos dos así que Eren le devuelve el gesto, dejando caer su rostro sobre su hombro, mientras su espalda da pequeñas sacudidas.

Y Mikasa sabe que un momento así no sucede dos veces, no con Eren. Lo abraza con fuerza y acaricia su cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño, y Eren se aferra a ella con todo su ser y reprime un sollozo porque Mikasa le recuerda a su madre en muchos aspectos, y porque está terriblemente equivocado.

Eren no está solo. Mikasa aún seguía ahí, no se había marchado todavía y esperaba que no lo hiciera nunca.

Por supuesto, aquello nunca lo dirá en voz alta.

* * *

><p>Shit, me costó bastante escribir esto xD escribir <strong>Eremika<strong> es TAN difícil, aunque sean mi _máximuship_(?) es complicado, **un paso en falso y podría quedar asquerosamente cursi.** Estas cinco cosas son detalles que a Eren 'le gustan' de Mikasa, pero no se atreve a confesar por miedo de quedar como un imbécil, quería intentar meter esa cosa de** 'me gustas, solo que no lo sé todavía'**, y no tanto el **'me gustas, pero no quiero admitirlo'**, porque eso se vería **asquerosamente ridículo** en Eren y no me gusta cambiar mucho sus personalidades, lo detesto, la verdad.

En fin, ojalá les haya gustado. **¿Creen que merezca algún review? **;)

¡Hasta la próxima!

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
